Fight or Flight
by y0ungalaska
Summary: It's been five years since their break-up. Will this big leap lead them closer to one another or farther away?
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting:**

Calliope Torres walked into the local bakery on Mission St., which she did every morning. Standing in line, she lost herself in the menu even though she knew that she would get the same thing she did every day.

The line had been particularly long that morning which made her thank the gods that it was her day off. She had been granted time off of work to plan for her upcoming wedding.

Making her way to the front of the line, she smiled as the woman behind the register spoke, "Hello, Callie. Daring to try something new this morning?"

"Not daring enough." She laughed. "Grande White Mocha with extra chocolate and a blueberry muffin."

"The regular it is." The woman smiled. "Five forty six is your total."

Callie reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty, handing it to the woman. After she received her change, she made her way over to an open table and took out her palm. Scanning through emails and such was another thing she did every morning while waiting for her order to be called.

"Arizona." A man called from behind the counter looking around. Callie halted. It had been five years since she and Arizona had spoken.

"It couldn't be." She whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked up towards the counter and what she saw immediately made her heart stop. Blond tendrils fell against the back of a black business suit. She had been coming to this bakery for five years and never had she ever seen Arizona in here. How could she not have seen her? When did she get in town? Had she been here all along? Millions of questions ran through her mind at a rapid pace. So lost in her own thoughts, she failed to hear her name being called.

"Callie?" The man called out again, looking towards her. The sound of her name made the blond turn towards her. Immediate panic took over and she couldn't move.

'To walk or not to walk' Callie thought to herself. Just as she began to rise from her seat, a figure came to stand in front of her.

"Calliope?" Yep. It was definitely Arizona. No one could make her name sound as good as Arizona could.

"Arizona?" Callie questioned trying desperately to keep her wits about her. The two women embraced and suddenly, Callie was engulfed in the sweet smell of Arizona's perfume. "Wow, it's really good to see you. When did you get in town?"

Arizona smiled. "I've been here for a while, actually, about six months or so. I never knew you came here."

"Every morning." Callie smiled. Just then, the woman from behind the register walked up and handed Callie her coffee and muffin. "Thank you, Sarah." She smiled as the woman walked away and turned her attention back to the blond who was fixated on her. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"I'm usually here in the afternoon, but I have the day off so I figured I'd get an early start." Dimples. "Do you have some time? We can talk. Maybe catch up a little?"

"Actually, I have the day off." Callie answered, smiling.

"Super." Arizona answered, taking a seat at the table that Callie was just occupying. Callie followed suit. "So, Calliope, how've you been?"

"Good. I've been good. And you?"

"Good. Work is strenuous at the moment, but when is it ever easy?" Arizona chuckled a bit which caused Callie to smile.

"So, anything new with you?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked down to Callie's left hand and smiled, "I could ask you the same thing."

Callie followed her eyes, which landed on her engagement ring. She immediately placed her hand on her lap and smiled. "Engagement."

"That's big, Calliope. I'm happy for you." Arizona smiled. Her heart constricted for a moment before returning to its normal beating pattern. She never thought she'd run into Callie this morning and now, hearing about her engagement, it did a number on her.

Truthfully, she had thought she was over the beautiful brunette. She had been in a few relationships since their break-up five years ago, but none of them ever worked out. And it took her five years without Callie to realize that she was the reason. Callie was the reason that none of her relationships were working out. Her heart still belonged to the Latin beauty. And now, sitting there across the table from her, it became even more clear.

"How long have you been together?" Arizona asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Two years actually. We met when I moved here and um, I don't know, it just happened for me."

Ouch. Talk about a knife to the heart. Arizona smiled as she cleared her throat, trying to cover up the pain she was feeling. For a moment, she lost herself in thoughts of she and Callie. Pulling herself back into the real world she thought 'It's been five years, Arizona. You couldn't expect her to stay single forever.'

"Well, that's good. I'm really happy for you." It had been five years, but Callie still knew this woman like the back of her hand. The tone of her voice was anything but reassuring. If anything, she could sense the tension and pain behind her words. Callie sat, looking at the blond for a moment, trying to read her eyes but Arizona quickly averted her path of vision to her phone. As fast as Callie had seen the pain, it had dissipated. "Well, I should probably get going," Arizona spoke as she gathered her things, "It was really nice to see you, Calliope. Really nice." She smiled once more before standing up and walking towards the door.

Callie quickly grabbed her things and stood up, making her way to the exit door. "Arizona, wait!"

The sound of her name caused her to stop in her tracks, but she didn't turn around.

"Hey." Callie spoke, breathing a little heavy from the chase. "Listen, I've got the next couple of days off and I know I wasn't planning on running into you but now that I have, I want to see you again. I mean, if that's all right with you?"

Arizona placed a big dimpled smile on her face and turned around. "Sure, Calliope. I'd like that."

Callie smiled. "Cool. So, here," She reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and two pieces of paper, "Write your number down and I'll call you tomorrow sometime? Maybe we can do lunch or a movie or something."

Arizona quickly wrote her number down on the paper and handed it back to Callie. Smiling, she turned on her heels and walked away.


	2. The Talk

**The Talk:**

It was a little after three p.m. when Callie walked into her house. She sat her things down on the side table by the door, kicked her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of red wine, she made her way around the bar and took a seat. She pulled out the piece of paper with Arizona's number and placed it down in front of her. Ever since that morning, she had contemplated whether or not she would actually call Arizona. The decision was harder than she had thought.

"You asked for her number, Callie. You did. You can't not call her." She spoke to herself as she took another sip of her wine. "You have to call her."

Just then, she heard the front door open and then close. Seconds after she could hear her fiancée calling for her, "Callie? Baby? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen!" Callie yelled out, never taking her eyes off of the piece of paper sitting in front of her.

"Hey baby." Her fiancée spoke, kissing her sweetly before making her way over to the cabinet to retrieve a wine glass for herself. "How was your day?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Callie muttered.

"That bad?"

"Jess, can we talk about something?" Callie asked, finally looking up from the piece of paper.

Jessica looked at Callie a bit confused but nodded in agreement. "Of course we can, love. What's on your mind?" She took a seat next to Callie.

"Arizona."

"Arizona? Isn't she your ex?"

"Yes." Callie sighed.

"Okay…" Jessica let her comment linger as she took a sip of her wine.

"This morning, I went to the bakery and I did what I do every morning. I looked at the menu, thought about getting something new, decided to get the usual, sat down and started going through my emails. And as I'm sitting there, the guy behind the counter calls for Arizona."

"Arizona was at the bakery?" Jess asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. And then, he called for me. She turned around and we started talking. I told her about our engagement and she said that she was happy for me." Callie smiled.

"So what's the problem?" Jess asked. She honestly didn't understand what needed to be talked about.

"The problem is that she said she was happy for me and I didn't believe it."

"Ok. So…where do you go from here?" Jess got up to pour herself another glass of wine.

"I told her that I'd call her and maybe we could do lunch or something? I mean, I know that we're over, you know? But it was just…awkward. And I don't want that. I don't want to be like that with her."

"Sounds like you two have some things to work out." Jess said smiling at her fiancée. As much as she could be mad about the fact that Arizona was in town, she knew that when she met Callie, if ever Arizona came into play again, it would bring back a lot of memories for her fiancée. "I think you should talk to her."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." She sat her wine glass down and turned towards Callie. "Listen to me, okay? You and Arizona have a history and then only way that you can move on with me is if you bring that chapter of your life to a close. You can't keep that book open and start another one. It doesn't work that way. So yes, I think that you two should talk or yell or whatever it is that you need to do, but you need to close that chapter." She smiled.

"You're not mad? I mean, I know…" Callie sighed, "You know that this doesn't change anything, right? I mean, between you and I? I..." Jess placed a finger to her lips and cut her off, "Say no more, Callie. I know." She smiled. "Don't worry about me. I understand." She leaned forward and softly kissed the brunette.

"You are the best, do you know that?" Callie laughed.

Jess shrugged, "Yeah, that's what I've heard."


	3. The Confession

**The Confession:**

Callie sat with her phone in one hand and the same piece of paper that had been consuming her thoughts for the past couple of days in the other. She took a deep breath and dialed the number. The phone rang once … twice …

"Hello?"

"Hey. Arizona it's me, Callie."

"I know who you are, Calliope. What's up?"

"Nothing much, you know, calling you." Why was she nervous?

"And I'm answering." Arizona laughed.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Are you busy later today?"

"I have a couple of errands, but after that I should be free. Are you up for a late lunch or early dinner?" Arizona asked, fidgeting with her tea cup.

"Um, sure, yeah, that's perfect actually. So, around five or so?" Arizona agreed. "Okay then. Well, I will see you around five. Should I pick you up or…"

Arizona cut her off, "No need. I'll come and get you."

Callie recited her address and the two women said their goodbyes.

Arizona stood in front of the house, smoothing out her shirt and jeans. She didn't want to let Calliope know it, but she had changed her outfit four times before deciding on the one she was wearing. She slowly made her way up the walkway, taking in the flowers and trees that sat in the front yard. Before she could knock, the door flew open.

"Arizona, hey!" Callie spoke excitedly. "Come in."

"Calliope." She smiled. "Are we ready?"

"One second, let me grab something." Callie rushed to the back of the house and within a few minutes she had returned. "Ok, now we're ready."

The two women shared a late lunch at an outside diner. Small talk was made her and there. No one really delved into the nitty gritty, each of them treading the waters lightly. Arizona would glance occasionally at the woman sitting across from her and get lost in her own thoughts. Callie sat, fighting the rapid beating of her heart and the heat wave that had suddenly overcome her. Arizona smiled, "The wine is really good here."

Callie couldn't do anything but smile. After the bottle of wine they had shared between them, if she opened her mouth, the floodgates would fail. She could feel it. Inside herself, she wanted to just blurt out everything she was feeling and thinking, but this wasn't the time nor the place. Or was it?

"Tell you what," Arizona placed her napkin on the plate in front of her. Taking out cash, she placed it in the tab, "How about we get out of here? Maybe go down to the water? Or we can go to my place."

Callie looked up, the shock was written all over her face. "Not like that, Calliope, I meant to talk." Arizona laughed.

"Oh yea, of course." Callie laughed nervously. "Why don't we do both?"

"Sounds like a plan."

About an hour later, the two women were walking into Arizona's apartment. As she closed the door, Callie looked around, "Wow, Arizona, this is amazing. Who decorated for you?"

"You're looking at her." She smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. "Wine? Beer? Water?"

"Wine, thank you." Callie answered as she made her way over to the mantle and examined the pictures. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Arizona entered the room with two glasses of wine. "Heather? No, not anymore at least."

"Oh." Callie answered, taking the glass and then turning her attention back to the girl in the photograph. Her hair was long and wavy, blonde. Her eyes were green and she was looking at Arizona with the most loving look Callie had ever seen. It was almost like a movie. "What happened?" She asked, turning her attention back to the blonde who was now sitting on the couch.

Arizona cleared her throat. To tell the truth or to lie, that was the question. "It just," she waved her hand, "It didn't work out."

"She looked like she loved you." Callie spoke, making her way back to the couch and taking a seat.

"Her loving me wasn't the problem. I didn't love her." Arizona spoke quickly and took a sip of her wine. Partially to close her own mouth.

"So, Arizona Robbins," Callie smiled, "Tell me about your life the past five years. Any interesting love interests? Marriages?" she laughed.

Arizona laughed along with her and sat her glass down on the coaster. "Well, no. Nothing too interesting. Um, let's see," she thought about it, "Well, I dated Sharon for about a year, but that ended badly. She was too needy and couldn't handle life. And then, there was Michelle, but she was so independent that she didn't need me. I was just sort of there. And then, well, you know about Heather."

"Nice." Callie spoke. Her heart was constricting and she couldn't understand why. She was engaged to be married in a few weeks. This could not be happening. Not now.

"What about you, Calliope?"

"Me?" Callie asked. "Um, well I dated around for a while, nothing too serious. I met Jessica two years ago at a work retreat and we hit it off, but I never did anything about it. A couple weeks later, she was here in S.F. and we ran into one another. We started dating, U-Hauled and here we are."

"So, wait, Jessica and you, you live together?" Arizona asked.

"Yes. We have for the past six months, actually." She took a sip of her wine. Was it getting hot?

"Ah." Arizona spoke. "Well, I'm happy for you, Calliope. I haven't met her, but I know that you two will be very happy together." Arizona spoke.

"You know, Arizona, I can still read you like a book." Callie spoke, hoping to get her point across.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona asked. She knew exactly what Callie was talking about. She could tell in the bakery that Callie could still read her. But she quickly put on a front and high-tailed it out before the subject could be brought to light.

"You know what I mean." Callie answered, placing her wine on the table and turning to face the blond. "You don't have to put on a front for me. I get it."

"Do you?" Arizona asked a bit defensive. "Because I don't think you do."

"I'm not trying to fight with you." Callie started to speak, but was cut off.

"No, you can read me like a book, right? You can read me?" Arizona stood up. "Tell me, Calliope, tell me what you see. What am I thinking? What am I feeling?" Arizona could feel herself beginning to unravel. Her wall was breaking and this time, she didn't care to stop it.

Callie looked up at the blond in complete disbelief. "I was just making a point. I didn't mean to upset you and I didn't come here to fight with you."

"You want to know what I'm feeling?" Arizona looked at her for a moment. "I'm feeling like…like my entire world has just been shattered in a matter of days. I'm feeling like the woman that I am so madly in love with just moved on from me without ever coming after me. I'm feeling like you gave up on me, Calliope. You never even tried. You walked away from me. You walked away from me!" Arizona could feel her body begin to tense up. Her heartbeat was so strong; it felt as though she was holding her heart in her hands. "You want to know what I'm feeling?"

Callie stood up, her own blood pumping. This was bound to happen and after five years, it was well overdue. "I didn't come after you? I left you? What was I supposed to do, Arizona?"

"I don't know, Callie. Trust me? Maybe try and make it work? But no, instead, you high-tailed it out of town and never looked back. And when you left, you took my heart with you. And now, I come here and run into you and you're getting married? Do you know how that makes me feel?" Her once shiny blue eyes were now dull and beginning to brim over with tears.

Callie didn't say a word. The two women stood there, staring at one another. It had been five years and Callie had never once thought about going after Arizona when she walked out on her. After that night, she went home, packed up her things and did the one thing she thought she'd never do. She left.

"I didn't…" Callie tried to speak, but her words were caught in her throat.

"Think?" Arizona asked.

"Know. I didn't know. You said that we couldn't fix it. And that you needed time."

"Time, Callie, I needed time. Not forever. Not five years. Not an ending. I needed time." Arizona spoke, her voice becoming softer with every passing word. "I loved you with everything that I had in me. I gave you everything. You were my forever and now, it's like…I don't know. Now, she's your forever."

"She loves me." Callie defended.

Arizona's defenses came right back. "I love you. I always have. You never gave me a chance to show you. You got scared and took it out on me and walked away from me. You never once gave me a chance to love you. To show you." She spoke in her own defense. "You were scared. YOU. Not me. And you left me. You never once called. You never wrote. And you know what? I've never been like this. I've never been so messed up. So attached to someone. You wanna know why those girls never worked out?" Arizona pointed to the picture of Heather, "Because they weren't you. I couldn't make myself love them. And when I realized it, I would break it off. I know what I want, Callie. Do you?"

Callie turned her back to the blond, "I can't do this again."

"So you're going to run? It's been five years and you still can't face me? Unbelievable." Arizona spoke, throwing her hands up.

Callie swung back around, tears welling in her eyes. "My life was fine before a few days ago! And then, I ran into you and now, my entire world is upside down. I don't know what to do, Arizona!"

"Kiss me." Arizona spoke firmly.

"What?" Callie furrowed her eyes and before she could take in what was happening, Arizona had crossed the room and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Everything she had ever wanted to say was laid out in one kiss. When Arizona pulled away, she looked into Callie's eyes. "I have to go."

Arizona stepped back.

Callie scurried around, trying to gather her belongings.

Arizona stood still, looking on.

Callie made her way towards the door and stopped, but never turned around. "I'm sorry."


	4. The Wedding

**The Wedding:**

Mark walked off the elevator and made his way to apartment 1A. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a blond-haired, blue eyed beauty. "Hey there, Blondie" He smiled.

"Mark! Thank you so much for coming!" Arizona exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I wasn't sure if you'd get the message I left for you or not." She side-stepped and allowed him to make his way into the apartment.

"Message received. What's up?"

"Calliope's getting married today" She sat down on the couch and he joined her. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Not since a couple weeks ago. She called me after you two had your talk. She was really confused."

"That makes two of us." She dropped her head in her hands. "God, Mark, what was I thinking? I should have never laid that out there for her. She didn't deserve that."

"Listen Robbins, no matter what happens between you two, everyone knows you two belong together. We had a bet on it for goodness sakes."

"You bet on us?"

"Well, I bet against you, but the rest of the gang bet for you. I made two hundred and fifty dollars that night." Mark smiled.

"Nice, Mark." Arizona laughed.

"But listen, in all seriousness and in the defense of my best friend, she loved you. Yes, she was scared, but she loved you." He places a hand on her back and slowly began to rub little circles. "She's marrying Jess today and I think you should be there."

Arizona popped her head up and looked at Mark as though he had just grown another head. "Be there? No, no. After what happened a few weeks ago, I think that's the last thing Calliope needs is for me to be there. She probably doesn't even want to see my face."

Mark sighed. "You two are impossible."

Arizona reached over to the table and grabbed an envelope. Rubbing her thumb over the name written across the front, she handed it over to Mark. "Please, just give this to her for me?"

Mark took the envelope and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. "I will do, blondie." He took out his invitation and sat it on the table. "In case you change your mind, here's the address. I hope that you show up. I know Torres would love to have you there." He smiled as he rose to his feet and embraced her before walking out the door.

Callie paced around the room, swatting at hands that were trying to fix this and make sure that was right. It was her wedding day and she was freaking out. She knew that she loved Jessica, but something inside of her was still roaring with a fire she couldn't contain. "Everyone just stop!" She yelled. "Please. Just calm down for a second. I can't think."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Aria opened the door to reveal Mark in his tuxedo, smiling. "Aria, I need to talk to Torres."

Aria turned and spoke over her shoulder, "Sister, Mark is here and says he needs to talk to you."

"Let him in. " Callie spoke, looking in the mirror. Mark made his way in and stood next to Callie, looking at her in the mirror. "Hey there beautiful." He smiled. "I need some alone time." He motioned to the envelope in his hand which caught her attention.

"Ok guys, Mark and I need to have a heart to heart so if you could please clear out for a moment?" Callie asked and within seconds everyone had cleared the room. "Mark?"

"Listen, now before you say anything, hear me out." Callie looked at him with a stern face. "Blondie called me earlier today…"

She cut him off, "Arizona? Is she okay?"

"As good as she can be when the love of her life is getting married." He spoke honestly. "She gave me this and told me to give it to you. I'm honoring my word. I did give her the invitation so if she shows up, you know why."

"You think she'll come?" Callie asked, taking the envelope out of Mark's hands and running her index finger over her name.

"I can't really say, Torres. She's really torn up about this. She feels like hell for laying all of that out for you a few weeks ago."

Callie sighed as she took a seat. Looking up at Mark, she spoke, "Give me a minute?" she asked, waiving the envelope.

Mark nodded. "I'll see you out there."

Callie slid her index finger under the lip and tore the envelope open. Looking over the lettering, she started to read:

_Calliope,_

_I know that today of all days you probably don't want to hear from me, but I needed to get this off my chest. I've already told you everything I could possibly tell you and I'm sorry for the way I did it. It was wrong of me to expect you to … I don't know what I expected, really. I'm just sorry._

_I won't lie to you because let's face it, it's not going to make a difference anymore, but I do wish that it was us. I wish that you and I would have made it to the point in our relationship where we were happily married and spending our forever together. I've dreamed of it._

_The woman whom you've chosen to marry, Jessica, she's one lucky woman and I hope that she knows it. You're an amazing woman, Calliope, and I am so very grateful that I got to spend the time that we shared together, with you. I'm proud of you and I really do wish you all the happiness and love in the world because you deserve it._

"_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me. I'll meet you when my chores are through, I don't know how long I'll be. I'm not going to let you down, Darlin', wait and see. And between now and then, until I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love, Me."_

_Arizona._

Callie closed the letter and dropped her head, tears forming in her eyes. She folded the letter and placed it in her purse. She could hear the footsteps of everyone coming and so she straightened up and glanced in the mirror. It was her wedding day.

The priest stood in front of Callie and Jessica as they smiled at one another.

"Good Afternoon. Welcome both friends and family and thank you for joining us here today to celebrate the marriage of Calliope Torres and Jessica Underwood. Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage, the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you". It is at no time taking the other for granted. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives; it is standing together facing the world. It is not marrying the right partner; it is being the right partner. It is

discovering that your love for one another at its best will never lose sight of or be

blotted out by the common place experiences of life. And it is remembering that remaining devoted, confident and hopeful in one another are the secret ingredients, which will help you to remain two very happy people, richer for your oneness."

As he spoke, Jess smiled and wiped a solemn tear that had made its way down her cheek.

"Now, if anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just then, the door of the church closed and everyone turned around. There stood Arizona Robbins in a soft pink flowing dress. She took a deep breath and took a seat in the back of the church. Making eye contact with Mark, she smiled.

"Arizona…" Callie whispered to herself. Or so she thought.

Mark leaned over to Bailey, who was too busy picking her jaw up off the floor, "I knew she's show up."

"You invited her?" Cristina asked in a little more than a whisper.

"I did." He smiled. "Blondie always knew how to make an entrance."

"Did Callie know that she was coming?" Bailey asked, still looking in Arizona's direction.

"Yes, I told her."

Bailey shook her head. "Some things never change."

On the other side of the church, Meredith and Derek were whispering to one another as were Richard, Alex, Lexi and Addison.

Arizona finally looked up to the front of the church and she could see Callie's eyes were locked onto her. She smiled and gave a small wave.

"May we continue, Miss Torres?" The priest asked. Callie couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful blond in the back row.

"Honey?" Jessica spoke, looking between the two of them. "Callie?" She spoke again.

Mark began to rise from his seat and Bailey grabbed him by the arm, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, in about fifteen seconds, there's going to be a need for interference."

Jessica turned to the priest and whispered something to him which caused him to take a few steps back and become an on-looker. "Callie, I need to speak with you." Callie walked over to the side of the podium.

Mark stood up and began to speak, "Forgive them; this will just take a moment. Please, talk among yourselves."

"Callie, look at me." Callie looked to her fiancée. Her eyes were glossing over with tears from the emotion she was trying so hard to contain.

"Do you love her?" Jessica asked. Callie stood speechles. "Callie, answer me. Do you love her?"

The tears that were welling decided to fall over and Callie whispered, "Yes."

"Then be with her." Jessica spoke causing Callie to look at her confused. "I love you Callie, I do, but I won't keep you from your heart. What kind of marriage would we have if she has your heart? Don't worry about me. I knew there was a chance this could happen when I told you to talk to her and I was prepared for this. So go and be happy. I wish you all the happiness in the world." She smiled, her own eyes glazing with tears.

"Jess, I…" Callie tried to speak, "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you respect me enough to do what we both know you want to do. Say that it was a good run and we had fun, but you're heart is with Arizona."

"I…"

Jessica stood on her tip-toes and kissed Callie on the lips. "Goodbye, Callie." She smiled and made her way down the aisle gracefully. Before she exited the door, she looked over to Arizona, smiled and mouthed the words, "She loves you."

Callie made her way down the steps, her eyes never leaving Arizona.

Arizona rose to her feet and at first glance, she could see all of her colleagues standing and watching them closely. Mark had the hugest grin on his face and as she looked at him, his words replayed in her head, 'Everyone knows you belong together.'

Callie quickened her steps as she made her way down the aisle, holding her dress up so not to rip or tear it. Once she made her way, she stopped just short of Arizona, "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona smiled and her dimples were in full effect. The tears that had been sitting at the rim of her eyes suddenly spilled over with force. "Calliope…" She went to speak, but Callie cut her off,

"Shut up and kiss me."

**-FIN-**


End file.
